This application discloses an invention that is related, generally and in various embodiments, to a modular link assembly for a multi-linked device.
There are many types of steerable multi-linked devices, and such devices are utilized in a variety of different applications. In general, the steerable end of such devices is a fixed component which limits the versatility of the device. For example, the fixed component at the steerable end of a given multi-linked device may render the device suitable for only a single specific application.